Forever Jack Frost
by Stardustlover
Summary: Jack has lost his memory in a fight with Pitch. Now, the guardians must do whatever it takes to restore it. But will they succed in time? Or will they say goodbye to their fellow Jack Frost? #Best summery ever!:)
1. Brain washed

Chapter 1

It was a cold morning and the sky shone with a salmon pink glow. In the middle of the peaceful morning, a figure flew across the sky, jumping on top of ceilings, trees and cars. A thick cap of frost covered everything the figure touched. This mysterious figure was no other than Jack Frost. He was in a hurry, since the guardians had called for an early meeting. As Jack flew over the many houses he wondered of what could the meeting be about. "I haven't done something bad, have I? He mumbled to himself. As he got to the North Pole, he noticed the yetis working on putting decorations on the windows, doors and ceiling of the workshop. Jack entered just to get knocked over by Baby Tooth. Jack laughed as Baby Tooth gave him a hug on his face. "Hi Baby Tooth." He said standing up. Baby Tooth was one of Tooth's fairies. She and Jack had become friends not too long ago. She used to follow him around but Jack dint mind. Jack took a look around the room as Baby Tooth sat on his shoulder. He saw the guardians on the back of the room. Tooth, Sandy and North were talking in front of the fire. He flew over to them. "Jack, I'm glad you could make it!" said North in his usual Russian accent. Tooth looked at Jack and then at Baby Tooth. "You found Baby Tooth, I see." Tooth said smiling. Jack chuckled. "More like she found me!" he said looking over to Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth chirped in agreement. Suddenly, hole opened up on the floor and Bunnymund hoped out of it. He looked around and noticed he was the last one to arrive. "Sorry I'm late." Bunnymund said trying to ignore the soft laughter coming from Jack and Baby Tooth. "Well, let's get started." North said at last. "So, what is the problem that made me fly across Charlietown at three in the morning? Asked Jack sarcastically while balancing on top of his staff. North gave Jack a look but continued. "I think something bad is going to happen. I can feel it…" North paused. Bunnymund rolled his eyes. "In my belly!" finished North grabbing his stomach for effect. Baby Tooth looked down at North curiously. Jack just smiled. "North, we've been over this mate, your belly has nothing to do with the future." Said Bunnymund. North and Bunnymund started arguing. Suddenly, a strong breeze of air pushed Baby Tooth out of Jack's shoulders and out the window. "Baby Tooth!" Tooth cried. She started flapping her wing but Jack stopped her. "I'll get her." He said. Sandy started making sand symbols on his head, asking Jack if he needed help. "No, I'm good." Jack responded back. With that, he jumped off his staff and flew out the window.

Chapter 2

North and Bunnymund had been arguing for at least 5 minutes and Tooth was already getting bored. "Sandy, what is it?" North said looking over at the Guardian of dreams. They all looked at Sandy, who was waving his little hands and pointing out the window. Just as the guardians started walking towards it, Jack crashed in, breaking the glass and hitting the wall. "Pitch, let go of Baby Tooth!" He shouted flying out again. Jack's voice sounded angrier than ever before. Bunnymund, North and Tooth ran outside to see what was happening. In the sky Jack was throwing cold blasts of frost at the dark figure of Pitch Black. The dark man held Baby Tooth in one hand while attacking with the other. They all stood there like if in some kind of trance, watching the explosions of black and blue. North was the first to react. "We got to help Jack!" he cried reaching for his swords. "I'm on it!" said Tooth while flying toward Jack. Just as Tooth got near him, Pitch shouted from the other side of the battle field: "Bye, bye Jack!" Saying this he took out some kind of scepter from his dark robes. Jack dint notice, for he was distracted on some nightmares that were chasing him. Pitch covered the scepter in sand and it began to glow. "Jack, look out!" Tooth yelled but it was too late. The scepter let out a dark charge of energy the surrounded Jack. The energy suddenly let out a light so strong that it sent Tooth flying through the air. She landed right next to a frozen tree. She looked up as the light exploded in a black aura. Jack was sent flying too. He landed not too far away from her. "Tooth!" she heard Bunnymund yell. "Over here!" she shouted back standing up. "Tooth, are you okay?" said North. Tooth looked around here body for some kind of injurie. "I'm fine, but I can't say the same about Jack." She said at last, pointing at were Jack had landed. They all ran towards Jack. "Jack are you okay?" North asked kneeling down. Jack opened his eyes. They all gasped. Instead of the frosty blue eyes they were all used to, they saw brown eyes instead. Jack suddenly sat up and looked around wildly. His eyes finally stopped when he saw the guardians. "Who are you?" Jack asked looking at them in confusion. The guardians looked at each other amusement. They thought Jack was joking. But when they looked back at Jack they noticed he really was confused. "You really don't know who we are?" asked Tooth flying towards him. Jack stood up and shook his head no. As he did, the hood of his hoodie fell from his head. The guardians gasped again. "H-he's hair is brown!" They cried.

Chapter 3

The guardians looked at each other in shock. Jack's hair had turned from white to brown. "How did this happen?" asked North looking at Jack. "What do you mean? My hair has always been brown." Jack said still looking confused. North looked at the other guardians and then back at Jack. "Okay, this has been fun but, I really need to go, so… Bye!" said Jack grabbing his staff and starting to walk away. "Oh no, you are coming with us!" said North grabbing him by his arm. "Hey let go!" Jack said trying to pull his arm away. As he did, frost shot from his hand. "Ahh!" Jack cried looking at his hand. "How did I do that?" Tooth looked at Sandy who made a question mark on his head. A wicked laughter came from the sky. The guardians looked up. Pitch was floating over them in a black cloud. "My plan has worked perfectly!" he said grinning. "Pitch what did you do to Jack and whatever it is changed back!" Bunnymund yelled grabbing one of his boomerangs. Pitch held his hand up and motioned Bunnymund to calm down. "I have done nothing." He said innocently. Then he appeared to be thinking. "Well, I may accidently erased his memory with a dark spell that I can't remove even if I wanted to." Pitch let out a grin. "My bad." Bunnymund let one of his boomerangs fly toward the dark figure. Pitch dogged it easily. "And by the way…" Pitch said in a victorious tone. "Don't waste your time in your little magic cause the only way to break the spell is if the boy remembers." With that he mounted his favorite hoarse and flew of. The guardians looked at Jack sadly. Jack started to shift uncomfortably since North dint let go of his hand. "Can you please let me go? He asked somewhat annoyed. "Cause I don't know where the hell I am and I want to get home before dark." North looked at the boy as if he still dint believe that Jack dint remember where he was. Tooth's face suddenly brighten slightly. "Hey gather around!" she said to the others. North, Sandy and Bunnymund gathered around her. Jack, noticing he wasn't going anywhere any time soon, sat on the ground with an annoyed face since North had not let go of him. After a while, the group separated and faced Jack who by the way had fallen backwards because of North moving his hand. Jack looked up with an even more annoyed look than before. "Can I please go now?" he said sounding somewhat mad. Sandy shook his head no. "Jack, you are staying with us for a while." Said Tooth looking at him with her pink eyes. "Why?" Jack asked angrily. The other guardians took a step back. North made a serious look on his face. "Because we say so." He said sounding more like a father scolding his son. "You are NOT my mom!" Jack said. As he said that, he lifted his staff slightly, causing him to start flying, lifting North with him. "Jack, put me down!" North cried as he floated higher and higher. "I don't know how!" Jack cried back swinging his staff in panic. In a movement, he swung his staff downwards, which caused that the two of them crashed into the ice covered floor. In the crash, Jack hit his head with a rock, falling unconscious. The guardians ran towards North, who had landed on his butt. "You okay, mate?" Bunny asked helping him stand up. "I am fine. And it's going to be way easier to get Jack inside while his like this." North replied joyfully while starring at the now unconscious teen. The other Guardians nodded in delight.

Jack awoke to find himself inside a crystal like room. The room was empty, on exception of a TV looking black thing on the wall. Jack started to stand up, a pain shot from the top of his head. He putted his hand top of his brown locks only to feel a light bump. He groaned as he remembered where he was. Why had those weird persons brought him here? He stood up and dusted the snow away from his shirt, but for some reason they wouldn't come off. "He's awake!" Jack heard someone shout. He looked around the room looking for the source of the voice. Jack discovered a window high up in one of the walls. Outside the window he saw the bird-looking lady from earlier. "Let's give this another try." He thought looking down to his staff. He grabbed it raised it up completely of the ground. Jack shot up in the air and banged his head on the ceiling. The impact caused him to drop his staff. He fell down and hit the floor hard. "Ouch!" he mumbled as he stood up. He grabbed his staff once again and raised it just a little. This time he flew up but dint hit himself. "Okay." He said as he looked down to the floor below. He shifted to the right and then to the left. It worked! In no time at all, Jack was flying around the room. He touched the walls of the room with his staff and watched as the delicate designs of frost covered the walls. He was having so much fun, he forgot he was being watched. Outside the window of the room the Guardians whispered happily. "He rediscovered his powers." Tooth cried happily flying high into the air. North smiled as he watched the boy play with the snow. Sandy made a happy face out of golden sand. Suddenly, Bunny burst through the door. "Hey, look who I found!" he exclaimed happily. The others looked at Bunny. Sitting in his shoulder was Baby Tooth. "Baby Tooth!" Tooth said happily racing over to the little fairy. "But, how? Pitch had taken her away." North said in surprise. "I found the little one flying around outside. Apparently she's tougher than we think." Bunny explained. Baby Tooth chirped happily. She started flying around the room in search for Jack. Tooth looked at the other guardians sadly. "Baby Tooth." She said in a sad voice. "Something happened to Jack." Baby Tooth looked at Tooth, her little eyes showing worry. She followed Tooth to the window were Jack was playing. Baby Tooth chirped in curiosity. "He does not remember who he is Baby Tooth. He's under a spell. Pitch did it." Tooth said in the sweetest way possible. Baby Tooth made her little hand into fists. Suddenly, her face lighted up. She started chirping wildly, talking to her mother so fast that she nearly fainted. "What did she say?" asked North impatiently. "She says that maybe looking at things from his past will help him remember who he is!" Tooth said joyfully. "Let's give it a whirl!" cried Bunny. Tooth nodded at Baby Tooth and the little fairy dint think twice before entering through the window into the room below.

Jack made another design on the wall. He loved what he had discovered. Suddenly, he heard chirping behind him. He turned around and saw a tiny little fairy. She looked just like the big one, but her eyes were purple. The little fairy chirped happily before giving him a hug on his face. This took Jack totally off guard and he dint react for at least a second. "Hello to you too." He said finally smiling at the little fairy. The fairy chirped one more time before sitting on his shoulder. This fairy seems familiar" he thought but quickly ignored the though. Jack raised his staff and flew towards the window. He gave it a slight knock to get the people's attention. Once they all looked at him, he smiled shyly. "Sorry about earlier." He said through the glass. He was about to say something else, but the little fairy started chirping out of control. He chuckled at the little fairy's chirping attack and then looked out the window again. The bird lady laughed. "It's okay. I guess I would have been mad if someone grabbed me by my arm and knocked me into the ground." She said smiling. The wide man besides her stepped forward. "I'm North, this is Bunny…" he said pointing at a tall fella with rabbit ears. "Kangaroo" Jack thought in his mind. "This is Sandy, and that is Tooth."


	2. Lost

.

Chapter 2

North and Bunnymund had been arguing for at least 5 minutes and Tooth was already getting bored. "Sandy, what is it?" North said looking over at the Guardian of dreams. They all looked at Sandy, who was waving his little hands and pointing out the window. Just as the guardians started walking towards it, Jack crashed in, breaking the glass and hitting the wall. "Pitch, let go of Baby Tooth!" He shouted flying out again. Jack's voice sounded angrier than ever before. Bunnymund, North and Tooth ran outside to see what was happening. In the sky Jack was throwing cold blasts of frost at the dark figure of Pitch Black. The dark man held Baby Tooth in one hand while attacking with the other. They all stood there like if in some kind of trance, watching the explosions of black and blue. North was the first to react. "We got to help Jack!" he cried reaching for his swords. "I'm on it!" said Tooth while flying toward Jack. Just as Tooth got near him, Pitch shouted from the other side of the battle field: "Bye, bye Jack!" Saying this he took out some kind of scepter from his dark robes. Jack dint notice, for he was distracted on some nightmares that were chasing him. Pitch covered the scepter in sand and it began to glow. "Jack, look out!" Tooth yelled but it was too late. The scepter let out a dark charge of energy the surrounded Jack. The energy suddenly let out a light so strong that it sent Tooth flying through the air. She landed right next to a frozen tree. She looked up as the light exploded in a black aura. Jack was sent flying too. He landed not too far away from her. "Tooth!" she heard Bunnymund yell. "Over here!" she shouted back standing up. "Tooth, are you okay?" said North. Tooth looked around here body for some kind of injurie. "I'm fine, but I can't say the same about Jack." She said at last, pointing at were Jack had landed. They all ran towards Jack. "Jack are you okay?" North asked kneeling down. Jack opened his eyes. They all gasped. Instead of the frosty blue eyes they were all used to, they saw brown eyes instead. Jack suddenly sat up and looked around wildly. His eyes finally stopped when he saw the guardians. "Who are you?" Jack asked looking at them in confusion. The guardians looked at each other amusement. They thought Jack was joking. But when they looked back at Jack they noticed he really was confused. "You really don't know who we are?" asked Tooth flying towards him. Jack stood up and shook his head no. As he did, the hood of his hoodie fell from his head. The guardians gasped again. "H-he's hair is brown!" They cried.


	3. Who are you?

Chapter 3

The guardians looked at each other in shock. Jack's hair had turned from white to brown. "How did this happen?" asked North looking at Jack. "What do you mean? My hair has always been brown." Jack said still looking confused. North looked at the other guardians and then back at Jack. "Okay, this has been fun but, I really need to go, so… Bye!" said Jack grabbing his staff and starting to walk away. "Oh no, you are coming with us!" said North grabbing him by his arm. "Hey let go!" Jack said trying to pull his arm away. As he did, frost shot from his hand. "Ahh!" Jack cried looking at his hand. "How did I do that?" Tooth looked at Sandy who made a question mark on his head. A wicked laughter came from the sky. The guardians looked up. Pitch was floating over them in a black cloud. "My plan has worked perfectly!" he said grinning. "Pitch what did you do to Jack and whatever it is changed back!" Bunnymund yelled grabbing one of his boomerangs. Pitch held his hand up and motioned Bunnymund to calm down. "I have done nothing." He said innocently. Then he appeared to be thinking. "Well, I may accidently erased his memory with a dark spell that I can't remove even if I wanted to." Pitch let out a grin. "My bad." Bunnymund let one of his boomerangs fly toward the dark figure. Pitch dogged it easily. "And by the way…" Pitch said in a victorious tone. "Don't waste your time in your little magic cause the only way to break the spell is if the boy remembers." With that he mounted his favorite hoarse and flew of. The guardians looked at Jack sadly. Jack started to shift uncomfortably since North dint let go of his hand. "Can you please let me go? He asked somewhat annoyed. "Cause I don't know where the hell I am and I want to get home before dark." North looked at the boy as if he still dint believe that Jack dint remember where he was. Tooth's face suddenly brighten slightly. "Hey gather around!" she said to the others. North, Sandy and Bunnymund gathered around her. Jack, noticing he wasn't going anywhere any time soon, sat on the ground with an annoyed face since North had not let go of him. After a while, the group separated and faced Jack who by the way had fallen backwards because of North moving his hand. Jack looked up with an even more annoyed look than before. "Can I please go now?" he said sounding somewhat mad. Sandy shook his head no. "Jack, you are staying with us for a while." Said Tooth looking at him with her pink eyes. "Why?" Jack asked angrily. The other guardians took a step back. North made a serious look on his face. "Because we say so." He said sounding more like a father scolding his son. "You are NOT my mom!" Jack said. As he said that, he lifted his staff slightly, causing him to start flying, lifting North with him. "Jack, put me down!" North cried as he floated higher and higher. "I don't know how!" Jack cried back swinging his staff in panic. In a movement, he swung his staff downwards, which caused that the two of them crashed into the ice covered floor. In the crash, Jack hit his head with a rock, falling unconscious. The guardians ran towards North, who had landed on his butt. "You okay, mate?" Bunny asked helping him stand up. "I am fine. And it's going to be way easier to get Jack inside while his like this." North replied joyfully while starring at the now unconscious teen. The other Guardians nodded in delight.

Jack awoke to find himself inside a crystal like room. The room was empty, on exception of a TV looking black thing on the wall. Jack started to stand up, a pain shot from the top of his head. He putted his hand top of his brown locks only to feel a light bump. He groaned as he remembered where he was. Why had those weird persons brought him here? He stood up and dusted the snow away from his shirt, but for some reason they wouldn't come off. "He's awake!" Jack heard someone shout. He looked around the room looking for the source of the voice. Jack discovered a window high up in one of the walls. Outside the window he saw the bird-looking lady from earlier. "Let's give this another try." He thought looking down to his staff. He grabbed it raised it up completely of the ground. Jack shot up in the air and banged his head on the ceiling. The impact caused him to drop his staff. He fell down and hit the floor hard. "Ouch!" he mumbled as he stood up. He grabbed his staff once again and raised it just a little. This time he flew up but dint hit himself. "Okay." He said as he looked down to the floor below. He shifted to the right and then to the left. It worked! In no time at all, Jack was flying around the room. He touched the walls of the room with his staff and watched as the delicate designs of frost covered the walls. He was having so much fun, he forgot he was being watched. Outside the window of the room the Guardians whispered happily. "He rediscovered his powers." Tooth cried happily flying high into the air. North smiled as he watched the boy play with the snow. Sandy made a happy face out of golden sand. Suddenly, Bunny burst through the door. "Hey, look who I found!" he exclaimed happily. The others looked at Bunny. Sitting in his shoulder was Baby Tooth. "Baby Tooth!" Tooth said happily racing over to the little fairy. "But, how? Pitch had taken her away." North said in surprise. "I found the little one flying around outside. Apparently she's tougher than we think." Bunny explained. Baby Tooth chirped happily. She started flying around the room in search for Jack. Tooth looked at the other guardians sadly. "Baby Tooth." She said in a sad voice. "Something happened to Jack." Baby Tooth looked at Tooth, her little eyes showing worry. She followed Tooth to the window were Jack was playing. Baby Tooth chirped in curiosity. "He does not remember who he is Baby Tooth. He's under a spell. Pitch did it." Tooth said in the sweetest way possible. Baby Tooth made her little hand into fists. Suddenly, her face lighted up. She started chirping wildly, talking to her mother so fast that she nearly fainted. "What did she say?" asked North impatiently. "She says that maybe looking at things from his past will help him remember who he is!" Tooth said joyfully. "Let's give it a whirl!" cried Bunny. Tooth nodded at Baby Tooth and the little fairy dint think twice before entering through the window into the room below.

Jack made another design on the wall. He loved what he had discovered. Suddenly, he heard chirping behind him. He turned around and saw a tiny little fairy. She looked just like the big one, but her eyes were purple. The little fairy chirped happily before giving him a hug on his face. This took Jack totally off guard and he dint react for at least a second. "Hello to you too." He said finally smiling at the little fairy. The fairy chirped one more time before sitting on his shoulder. This fairy seems familiar" he thought but quickly ignored the though. Jack raised his staff and flew towards the window. He gave it a slight knock to get the people's attention. Once they all looked at him, he smiled shyly. "Sorry about earlier." He said through the glass. He was about to say something else, but the little fairy started chirping out of control. He chuckled at the little fairy's chirping attack and then looked out the window again. The bird lady laughed. "It's okay. I guess I would have been mad if someone grabbed me by my arm and knocked me into the ground." She said smiling. The wide man besides her stepped forward. "I'm North, this is Bunny…" he said pointing at a tall fella with rabbit ears. "Kangaroo" Jack thought in his mind. "This is Sandy, and that is Tooth." Jack looked at the others and nodded in understanndment. "Good to meet you." he said


End file.
